


I See Love When You Look At Me

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Bill haven't seen each other in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Love When You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite pairings ever, but sadly I rarely see it. So I decided to do my own fic. :) There may be more coming soon!

Bill woke up late and cursed his mental clock. He and Adam had plans today, and they hadn't seen each other in months, what with all the touring and recording and interview and a bunch of other shit that had built up. Today was their day, and he couldn't miss it.

After pulling himself out of bed, he slipped on an outfit he wouldn't normally wear; a white tshirt and plain, dark skinny jeans. If he excluded makeup today and put on some sunglasses, he'd be nearly unrecognizable.

Bill frowned at his reflection in the mirror. The hair. He'd have to do something about that.

The best he could do was tuck it into a hat and hope no paparazzi caught him. Luckily, there shouldn't have been too many of those at the location of his and Adam's date.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror and quietly slipped out of his hotel room. HE didn't want any of their bodyguards or Tom chasing after him. This was a private, intimate thing, and he desperately needed to see Adam's face without any stupid interruptions.

 

Bill breathed a sigh of relief when he made it onto the street undisturbed. Now he only needed to get to Adam on time.

 

Bill had made it, just barely, but he had no idea where Adam was. He checked the street sign again. East Main. Yeah, that was right. Why couldn't he have given Bill something more specific than a street name, though?

His phone vibrated quietly in his pocket. Bill answered with a "Hallo?"

"Bill!" Adam cried happily from the other end. "Did you make it?!"

"Uhm," Bill said. "Yeah. The thing is, I have no idea where you are. We're downtown, and there are way too many people everywhere."

"You're incognito?" Adam asked, and Bill had to think for a moment before he remembered what that meant. 

"Yeah."

"Mmm," Adam hummed softly. "What're you wearing?"

"Uhm." Bill paused, looking down at himself without realizing it. "Jeans and a white tshirt? I'm standing in front of--" a glance upwards "--Ben and Jerrys."

Bill heard Adam chuckle softly. "Perfect. I can see you now. Hang on just a sec," he said, and hung up with a click.

"Wait--" Bill swivelled around helplessly, trying to pick out his lovers' face in the crowds. No such luck. "Adam?" he called out uselessly.

"Right here, sweetheart," said an achingly familiar voice, and Bill turned around with a cry of joy, throwing his arms roughly into a hug with the taller singer. 

"Nngh," Adam said, smiling down at his boyfriend. "I missed you too, Bill." Adam planted a delicate kiss on Bill's head, smiling affectionately.

"I love you," Bill said automatically, not wanting to pull away but doing so anyway. "I couldn't stand being away . . . I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know," Adam murmured, catching Bill's lips with his own for a moment. "But we're here right now, and everything's going to be perfect."

"Okay," Bill agreed, nuzzling his face into Adam's shoulder. He hadn't been able to do this for ages, and _god_ Adam felt so good, here right next to him. He made everything better, like nothing could go wrong as long as he was there, with Bill. "What were you planning for us to do?"

"Eat ice cream," Adam replied, gesturing behind him and smirking a little. "and talk. I haven't heard your voice in months . . . It's not the same over the phone. Besides, I thought it'd be nice to just sit down and catch up." He kissed Bill again. "I want to know about everything that's going on with you."

 

"Here," Adam said, when they were seated and had a bowl of chocolate ice cream in between them. He held up a spoonful to Bill. "Have some."

Bill shook his head. "Please. I'm not hungry."

Adam frowned. "Are we going through this again, Bill?"

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Then eat some ice cream!" Adam cupped Bill's face with his hand, meeting his boyfriends' gaze seriously. "Or will I have to make you eat some?"

Bill rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth anyway. "You know I can't resist you," he teased.

"Mmm" Adam hummed in agreement. "I'm gonna change the subject. How's Tom?"

Bill shrugged, thinking for a moment. "Fine? Loud and perverted, as usual. You know. Dragging girls into his hotel room when he gets horny and stuff like that." He let Adam feed him some more ice cream. "How have things been with you?"

"Great," Adam told him. "But not as great as when I'm with you."

Bill smiled.

 

After half an hour, a long conversation, and a bowl of ice cream gone down their stomachs, Adam kissed the skin just below Bill's ear and whispered, "You should come with me to my hotel room, if the rest of your band doesn't mine."

Bill shivered at the touch, grinned, and replied, "They will mind. But it's worth it."

 

They lay in Adam's bed, half-buried in the sheets, shirts off and lazily making out to Madonna. 

 _This is nice,_ bill thought dizzily. Adam's soft, soft lips against his own, his warm fingers on his shoulders and tracing paths down his back, it was all so good. He wished he could do this with Adam forever. "I don't want this to end," he said quietly.

Adam sighed. "I know," he answered, just as quiet. "But you know I still love you. That part will never change."

"I love you too," Bill said, his eyes fluttering closed again. If only he could lie like this forever, sleep with Adam and wake up with Adam and make out with Adam again.

 

"BILL!" Tom nearly screamed as bill slipped back into his hotel room."Where the hell have you been?! We've been looking and asking everywhere for you!"

Bill winced a little. "With Adam," he said smugly. "We had a date."

"You couldn't have TOLD us about this date?!"

"Not really. It was private." _And so worth sneaking out for,_ he added mentally.

Tom looked slightly murderous. Stupid older-twin-overprotectiveness. "Next time, you should really bother to tell us where you're going when you sneak out of the hotel!" he yelled after Bill as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Bill smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. 


End file.
